Life After You
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: A love like no other, full of cries and laughter... That may be the truth but it doesn't last forever..." ,,'hinted' pairing and boyxboy love,,


I would first like to tell everyone that I don't own Prince of Tennis or the song.

I would like to inform everyone that there is a hint of boyxboy love here. If you don't like those kinds of stories, don't read it. It's not noticeable though since they are hidden.

I would also like to inform everyone that there is a pairing. If you figure the characters out before you reach the end of the story, you'll know what the pairing is.

There are also no dedications...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_**

_**Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road**_

_**I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home**_

_**To tell you I was wrong but you already know**_

I sighed as I looked up the sky. The sun had already reached its peek and I'm still not home yet. I was about ten miles from town when my car had broken down. I stayed by the road for nearly an hour, hoping for a car to pass-by, but I gave up afterwards.

_**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'**_

_**To see you so I've started runnin'**_

After a few minutes of thinking of what I would do to go back home, I've decided to run back home instead just to see him. I had to tell him that I was wrong back then and I won't let anything stop me.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

During my run, I thought about what we've been through when we first decided to date. It started out full of laughs, even in our times of pain and sorrow.

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**_

_**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**_

_**I must've been high to say you and I**_

_**Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time**_

Then I remembered the last time we had talked, the memory that haunts my every waking moment. I must've been high that night to say you and I weren't meant to be and I was just wasting my time.

_**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**_

_**You know I would die here without you**_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

I thought as regret came back to me. It feels as if I would die here without him.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

After a good five miles at least, I decided to rest for a short while then go back to running. Thinking back on our 4 years together again, hoping that it won't be too late once I come back to him.

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**_

_**After this time I spent alone**_

_**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind**_

_**Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind**_

_**So I'm runnin' back to tell you**_

I don't care if it was a mistake to accept his offer back then. Even if it was, it would be the best mistake I ever made because I haven't loved anyone as much as I loved him.

_I can't believe that a person with sight could be so blind._

I thought as I tried to think of the better times we had together. I must have been out of my mind that night. I continued running back to town.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah**_

_Without him, only God knows what I'd do._

I thought as I finally reached to city. Than stopping at the bus stop, I continued running instead. I would waste no time anymore.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through, yeah**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

As I reached home, I saw my friends waiting for me by the gate. They greeted me with smiles and laughs as I stopped to take a breath. They left after a few minutes of talking. I went my way inside the house to see him by the door.

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you, yeah**_

"I'm sorry…"

Silence was followed by that statement. I looked at him in the eye and said it again with my emotion showing in my eyes.

He nodded and hugged me tight. It was his way of accepting my apology. I returned the hug and we went inside after separating. A few minutes later, we were talking and laughing in the couch, enjoying the time together.

_We have a love like no other, full of cries and laughter... That may be the truth but we know it doesn't last forever..._

* * *

A/N: They are Fuji and Ryoma, the Thrill Pair!

I made Fuji the speaker because it was easier for me.

...

The song is "Life After You" by Daughtry, by the way...

...

Please Review and Comment~!


End file.
